dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Standard Batsuit
.]] The Standard Batsuit is a protective, almost completely bulletproof and blade proof, as well as completely fireproof suit and combat armor developed by Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises, the former who uses it for fighting crime during his activities as Batman. History The Standard Batsuit was the original Batsuit worn by Bruce Wayne when he become the vigilante known as "Batman" back in 1995 Specifications The Batsuit is made up of a technical carbon fiber tri-weave which creates a protective bodysuit that has a high resistance against blunt and impactive forces and knives, as well as protection against firearms, though such protection is limited to lower caliber weapons, while those of high caliber can damage it. Despite the protective materials, the suits material allow its wearer to still be light and agile, which provides Bruce with the ability to fight and move without restrictions. It features a cowl shaped into a bat's head, that houses an intercom and scanning system, a long black cape (with a serrated design at the bottom that emulates bats' wings), knee-high back boots and black gauntlets with 3 metal scallops on each forearm (mainly used to block against knives or other stabbing weapons) made from leather. The cape acts as a hang glider, as well as paragliding, parachuting or wing suit type gear, allowing Batman to glide at various speeds and perform base jumping like feats. The grappling gun can be used in tandem with the cape, using its line to slingshot or catapult the user into the air at great speed while the cape catches him and allows for steady flight and descent controlled by him. He can even pull back the cape to allow him to dive through air at great speeds, especially as a means of attack. The Batsuit also has a sophisticated utility belt, that contains the majority of the technologically advanced equipment which Bruce uses to fight crime as Batman. Upgrades Between the time of Dawn of Justice and Justice League, the Batsuit went under several technological upgrades. This was most likely caused by Bruce's paranoia of an attack after the events of Dawn of Justice. The gauntlets still maintain the metal plating and scallops, as seen when Bruce scraping the scallops across the rooftop after being thrown by a parademon. However, the armor on the back of the forearm are more reinforced with the same metal in the scallops and is strapped to the rest of the forearm. A small touch screen computer is also housed on the inside of the right forearm. Although not as strong or durable as the Mech or Tactical Batsuits, the bodysuit has also been outfitted with more reinforced armor plating, specifically on the abs, shoulders, biceps, and knees. It is also seen that underneath the outer gray bodysuit, there is a hidden under-structure. This under-suit has the reinforced armor that is seen from the outside, and these plates are most likely a type reinforced metal plating based on the way they had been scratched and scrapped. This under-suit also appears to have cut resistant fabric (likely carbon fiber or Kevlar) panels under the armored panels. This fabric is mostly on the torso and arms, with it being absent around the shoulders to prevent restricting Bruce's movements. Other changes to the suit are mostly just aesthetic. An example being the cowl, as the exterior has changed, with slight changes in the facial structure and the aesthetic of the ears. It can be assumed that the interior substructure of the cowl is the same from Dawn of Justice because the Tech Cowl can see be seen in the Batcave during the events of Justice League. Other aesthetic changes are with the seams of the bodysuit, as the panels of the outer bodysuit are geometrically shaped, while the ones on the Dawn of Justice Standard Suit are more organic with the body and more form filling. The rest of the suit seem to be relatively the same from the previous Standard Suit, including the belt, cape, and boots. Appearances *Suicide Squad (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Picture Proof *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Upstairs/Downstairs *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Justice League'' }} Trivia *The suit is inspired by the 1986 Frank Miller version from the original 4-part Dark Knight series, as well as the Batsuit from the New 52 and the Rebirth version. *This is the first Batsuit to use the iconic grey and black color scheme from the comics in a live-action Batman film. The closest that comes to it is the grey and purple-blue Adam West Batsuit in the 1960s TV series. *Although this is the not the first suit to allow the actor to turn their head during scenes, this is the first to achieve this goal while having the head cowl and neck portion being one solid piece. See Also *Batsuits External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Equipment Category:Costumes Category:Suicide Squad Category:Superman